La sirenita
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: Es una princesa, la flor terrestre mas hermosa que haya existido en aquel mundo, y en el suyo también. Ella. Ella tiene que ser suya. No importa como, no importa porque. Su corazón lo sabe, que si no esta ella, no estará finalmente completo.


**Autor:** Ivychankasumi

**Pareja:** HakuMor

**Cuento:** "La Sirenita"

**Puesto por:** Cristal_soul93

._.-._. -._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

El no es feliz.

No importa si es uno de los príncipes gobernantes de los 7 mares. El ya no es alguien que quiera aliarse a aquel sucio trono. Ese trono ahora es de su tío, y el no lo desea. Mucho menos después de saber que su madre fue quien propia se ofreció a estar en el regazo de ese sucio hombre solo por poder. Tan solo tiene a su hermana sanguínea, la dulce princesa Hakuei controlando siempre los remolinos que tragaban cientos de naves a lo largos de la historia. Sus medios hermanos, son demasiado importantes para si mismos como para reparar demasiado en su existencia.

Nadie lo comprende. Nadie entiende quien es el y que es lo que quiere. Hay veces que incluso su preciada hermana lo mira con lastima y sigue sin titubeos a los demás príncipes como si fuera uno de ellos.

Lastima.

¿Por qué lastima? ¿Acaso es malo el que el ya no quiera estar allí abajo? Ya no quería estar al cuidado de los abismos, aquello que su maravilloso padrastro le había asignado. Permanecer en la oscuridad por siempre, al cuidado de los monstruos que muchos de ellos temían. Sin luz. Sin esperanza. Sin aquella mirada de odio que podía acusarlos de la culpa que cargaban al ignorar la muerte de la anterior familia real de la cual formaban parte.

Al contrario. No quiere ir debajo de las claras aguas azules, adentrarse a la oscuridad. No. A Hakuryuu siempre le ha encantado subir a escondidas, nadar silenciosa y rápidamente para poder sacar su rostro suavemente a aquel maravilloso mundo exterior. Aquel puerto maravilloso donde las personas ríen, trabajan de sol a sol, lloran, festejan. Donde todas y cada una de ellas vive en todo ese mágico entorno.

Fuego, mapas, barcos, caminar, ir en paseo a caballo. A pesar de que tiene toda una colección sobre las cosas que ha recogido de las naves que su hermana hace naufragar, aun no puede entenderlo del todo, pero siempre ha creído que tal vez es allá arriba donde realmente tiene un lugar. Ahí deben haber personas que miran al vasto mundo con los mismos ojos que el. Personas que lo podrían apreciar, personas en las que encajaría, personas que confiarían en el y el confiaría en ellas.

Pero no. Esta atado a aquel mundo que no lo desea. Aquel mundo submarino que desea sea borrado del mapa.

Algunas veces, aquel brujo que trabaja a expensas de su madre se lo ha dicho. Judal. Que con tal de que conquiste reinos y asesine a muchos de esos humanos terrestres, le otorgaría un par de piernas, con las que podría descubrir aquella civilización. ¿Pero para que acceder? ¿Para destruir algo a lo cual adoraba? Debería ofrecerle tales cosas a Kouen, a Koumei, a Kouha incluso. Cualquiera de ellos accedería sin problema alguno, pero simplemente no deseaban aquel mundo. No valía la pena destruir ese mundo de barbaros.

Definitivamente, nadie allí lo entendía.

Mientras nada en aquella noche oscura, algo en la superficie ilumina su camino. Debajo, hay uno de los tantos bailes que el Rey organiza en determinados tiempos, y se supone debe llegar a ellos con prontitud. Pero allí arriba, también hay fiesta en aquellos barcos. Abajo lo verán como la mancha que no se acopla de la familia. Arriba, en las sombras, su mente lo convertirá como uno de los danzantes que celebra con una jarra de cerveza en las manos.

Sus brazos se mueven incluso para poder salir mas rápido, separándose silenciosamente del grupo de príncipes que se dirige campante a la entrada principal. La luna es opacada por todos aquellos fuegos artificiales de colores que animan los gritos que escucha cuando el aire de la superficie acaricia su húmedo cabello. ¡Hay demasiados barcos aquella noche! Debía haber una fiesta muy importante aquel día como para que Balbadd, aquella ciudad costera que tanto le encantaba, estuviera en una celebración así de animada.

Se acerca con lentitud, siendo ayudado por la oscuridad del agua y el color de su cabello, como si solo dos pequeños y maravillados puntos azules fueran los que corren a descubrir el mundo desconocido. Puede verlos. Marinos chocando copas, gente de nobleza con medallas contando sus hazañas en batalla, gente de barrios mas pobres retándolos con sonrisas sobre hazañas mucho mas nobles y valientes, como atravesar un callejón sin un cuchillo. Todos ríen, pero el príncipe solo suelta una sonrisa sin entender del todo el chiste.

Entre todos ellos, puede ver a aquel chico. No es la primera vez que lo observa, era alguien muy reconocido de aquel lugar. Después de todo, ese rubio de ojos dorados y radiante sonrisa, era el príncipe, el que actualmente gobernaba aquel feliz pueblo, y pronto, seria coronado como Rey. Parece excesivamente alegre en esta ocasión, sosteniendo un hermoso anillo en las manos, mostrándoselo a un chico algo pequeño de largo cabello azul. Lo anima con sus palabras a "declararse". Sigue sin entender porque, pero es lindo verlos juntos. El también desea tener a alguien así de cercano. Alguien que lo anime y le diga que sus ideas no están del todo equivocadas o locas.

Aferrándose a un rincón de la madera donde nadie mas puede notarlo, observa su alrededor, entretenido con lo hermoso que es ese mundo al que pretende pertenecer. ¿Por qué ellos pueden sumergirse y nadar entre sus aguas y ellos no puedes si quiera caminar en sus calles un poco? Era injusto… Invadido por ese pensamiento frustrante de nuevo, piensa en irse, en volver a aquella fiesta donde lo juzgaran y olvidarse por aquella noche de sus sueños incumplibles, para al menos no hacer a la velada menos amena de lo que ya se vislumbraba. Pero algo lo detiene. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¡Alguien debía decírselo!

Esa tenia que ser la visión mas hermosa que sus ojos jamás pudieran haber tenido el placer de observar. Una suave sonrisa ante el espectáculo. Elegante pose ligera, un suave vestido blanco sencillo, como de cualquier plebeyo. Mirada amable, rosada, ¿Anaranjada? No esta seguro, pero es el mismo color de los corales de las hermosas costas que Kougyoku construye con mucho esfuerzo. Y su cabello, su cabello es igual a aquel fuego que nunca ha podido conocer, aquella belleza que quema pero también te muestra una sensación cálida de protección.

Es una princesa, la flor terrestre mas hermosa que haya existido en aquel mundo, y en el suyo también. Ella. Ella tiene que ser suya. No importa como, no importa porque. Su corazón lo sabe, que si no esta ella, no estará finalmente completo. Por eso nada hasta donde esta, en la orilla del barco, con una de sus ligeras y blancas piernas rozando el agua de mar, entretenida con los chistes de una pícaro hombre hacia un chico de cabellos blancos que le grita avergonzado.

No lo piensa demasiado, justo cuando los juegos en el cielo recomienzan y todos voltean de nuevo, salta con el impulso de su corazón impaciente, atrapando a aquella mujer que le robo el corazón, aferrándola a si mientras caen de nuevo al agua en un sonido vacío y vago, que nadie mas ha notado por el bullicio.

Ella no reacciona primeramente, solo entreabre los ojos, parpadeando muchas veces para esclarecer su vista en el agua, con las manos tensas. La observa simplemente con una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzan, y la pelirroja entonces extrañada solo se aferra a el, temerosa del agua a su alrededor. Pero es en aquel momento en que lo observa completamente para tratar de reconocerlo, que nota horrorizada que después de aquella esbelta cintura, no hay mas que suaves escamas negras y doradas, que se mueven al compas de los movimientos del príncipe mientras bajan.

Abre su boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero solo escapan burbujas de si. Tiene una increíble fuerza que el pelinegro no hace mas que admirar, por eso la suelta tras las corrientes que puede formar con varias de sus patadas. Pero aunque ella se remueve y remueve en el agua, sigue hundiéndose. El ríe enternecido mientras la sigue con la mirada. Su doncella lo mira con suplica que el no entiende. No iba a hacerle nada malo. No. Pretendía convertirla en su princesa que alegrara sus días y le enseñara sobre el mundo humano. No detiene su trayecto. En aquella profunda grieta, sus cuerpos bajan con sensaciones completamente distintas.

El recorrido no tenia un fin aparente, pero lo hubo. Un par de minutos después, la doncella dejo de mover sus brazos y piernas, y su cuerpo comenzó a flotar suavemente de nuevo a la superficie. Hakuryuu, atrapo su mano con cautela y cuidado, aferrándola a si. Se había desmayado, ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber sido? Tal vez ella soñaba con criaturas como el y la impresión no podía con ella. De su boca entreabierta aun escapan un par de vagas burbujas, mientras sus ojos cerrados le dan un aspecto sublime que el no puede resistirse. Se acerca a sus labios, y los rosa castamente, sellando la promesa de amarla eternamente.

Pero, ¡Esperen! Si ellos la vieran, intentarían quitársela, la llevarían de vuelta a su mundo, o peor aun, ¡La encerrarían para siempre con tal de separarlos! ¡No podía permitir eso! Ella era su princesa, su amada. La protegería aunque le costara la vida. La abraza con fuerza, jurando en un susurro mantenerla segura, y baja con ella suavemente al único lugar donde ninguno de ellos se acercaría, y donde ninguno podría quejarse de que se mantuviera allí. El abismo es oscuro, tétrico, pero allí también viven las monstruosidades que lo adoran y obedecen. Allí, puede esconder su amor junto a las sombras.

Su princesa yace sobre una roca plana, alrededor de cientos de algas oscuras que se mecen conforme pasan enormes gigantes depredadores a su lado, siendo iluminada para el deleite de Hakuryuu por varias de sus criaturas abisales. Es hermosa incluso cuando su piel comienza a desprenderse, es hermosa incluso si ya no salen de sus labios suaves burbujas. Sentado a su lado, separándose de ella apenas solo para probar un bocado en días, se conserva esperando a que su doncella despierte finalmente. Le ha preparado un hermoso vestido blanco, uno mejor al que aun lleva puesto para el día de su boda. Ha preparado un altar en el cual juraran sus votos, tiene hermosas perlas negras que colgara de su cuello como signo de su compromiso.

El día en que ella abra los ojos, no importa cuanto pase, unirá su vida con la persona que mas ama, en cualquier mundo.

Ahora, él es feliz.


End file.
